Legends of the Lion Guard: The legend of Kion
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Lion guard AU. Kion is the son of Simba and Zira. Follow Kion as he goes through his double life.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU of the Lion Guard series. And before anyone Asks If Zira tricked Kion into thinking that she is his mom the answer is no. Kion really is the son of Zira and Simba in this story.**_

* * *

**Kion's POV**

"Kion, son of Simba. I'm so glad to meet you." Said Zira. "You are? I asked confused. "Why, yes! After all, it doesn't matter where we live we're all lions and that's what's important." Said Zira.

_**(Music starts)**_

**Lions OVER ALL**

_**Zira:  
**__** There is no Greater Power  
Than to rule over the land  
**__**We both have it inside us  
It's here where we stand  
**_

_**My friend, you know it's true  
**__**Look close and you will find  
**__**Ruling every animal  
Is destiny for our kind**_

_**So if we're joined together  
**__**We will never fall  
**__**Lions must rule forever  
Lions over all  
**_

_**Lions over all  
No animal is more grand  
Lions over all  
It's why we rule the land**_

_**We crush any resistance  
So enemies Keep their distance  
Lions  
Lions over all! **_

_**Kion:  
**__** If we do what you suggest  
We'd be evil and cruel  
Using force and threat  
That is no way to rule **_

_**Zira:**_

_** But if We're joined together  
We will never fall  
Lions must rule forever  
Lions over all**_

_**Lions over all  
No animal is more grand  
**_

_**Kion:  
Stay noble and grand   
**_

_**Zira:  
Lions over it's why we rule the Land   
**_

_**Kion:  
We must Protect the land   
**_

_**Zira:  
We crush any resistance **_

_**Kion:  
Friendship and Kindness   
**__**Zira:**__**  
So Enemies keep their distance **_

_**Kion:  
Will always find us **_

_**Zira:  
Lions  
Lions over all**_

_**(Music and song stops)**_

"Zira. You and I have different ideas of how Lions should act" I said. "And that's why we're here. To talk!" Said Zira as she led me to this place. "Whoa!" I said in awe. "it may not be Pride Rock, but we call it home. This way." Said Zira as she led me down a tunnel.

* * *

**Noone's POV**

"And here they come! Heading towards the finish. And Fuli wins again!" Said Bunga as Fuli crossed the finish line. "Ahhh!" Screamed Onio as he passed the already crossed finish line. "Good race, Ono! You almost got her that time! Great! One more run, Ono! I think you're wearing her down." Said Bunga. "Maybe some other time." Said Ono.  
"Beshte! You wanna give it a go?" Asked Bunga. "I don't think so." Said Beshte. "Hey, Rafiki! You wanna race Fuli?" Asked Bunga. "Me? Race Fuli? The fastest in the Pride Lands! *Rafiki laughs* Who would be so foolish to do that, huh?" Asked Rafiki. Everyone looks at ono who just groaned.

"Hey, where is Kion?" Asked Rafiki now noticing Kion is gone. "Oh, Kion! That's right. Kion told me to tell everyone that he's going to the Outlands with Jasiri. But he'll be right back." Said Banga recalling what Kion told him to tell them. "Why was Jasiri here?" Asked Beshte(referred to as Big B by Bunga.) "And why'd she take Kion to the Outlands?" Asked Fuli. "She wanted him to talk to some lions who live there." Replied Bunga. "Lions in the Outlands?" Said a Confused Ono. "Yeah, I know. Weird right?" Asked Bunga.

Rafiki's face suddenly turned terrified. "No. No, no! They are not just any lions. They are the Outsiders!" Said Rafiki, feared Kion will have learned who his real mother is, as Kion was born in the outlands after Simba his banished his own queen and her family to the outlands. "The who?" Asked Bunga. "The Outsiders are a group of lions led by a lioness named Zira. Simba banished Them to the Pride Lands before any of you where born" Said Rafiki as he started to tell the story of the Outsiders.

"Why would Simba banish other lions?" asked Fuli interrupting Rafiki. "Because Zira and her family, they were loyal only to Scar." Said Rafiki as he answered Fuli's question. "SCAR?" Asked the Lion guard(With the exception of Kion) in shock.

"After Scar was gone, Simba became King. Zira at the time offered her self to be Simba's queen, after telling him she loved him. Simba was shocked at the revelation before accepted Zira as his queen. shortly after she became queen he mated with Simba before telling him that he could not rule the Pride Lands. Because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to be King." Said Rafiki. "But Scar was never really the real King" Said Bunga.

"Correct, honey badger! And that is what Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Simba tried to convince her to let go of her beliefs on Scar by telling her that Kovu would be his successor if she forgot about Scar. Instead of listening to her mate, She attacked Simba! Of course, Simba won against his mate quickly. But after that, he had no choice. Simba with a broken heart had to banish Zira and her family from Pride Lands. Forever!" Said Rafiki.

"So the lions in the Outlands Might be Zira and her family?" Asked Bunga. "Most definitely. And if they find out Kion is Simba's son, there could be trouble. Much trouble!" Said Rafiki. "Ok, and what does that mean? I want specifics!" Said Bunga. Rafiki sighed. "It means if they find out Kion is Simba's son, Zira might try and convince Kion to Join them or trap him." Said Rafiki. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono gasped in horror. "Hapana! And if that does happen, then Kion may not want to help Jasiri." Said Ono. "We gotta help Kion or save him if he's been turned." Said Bunga in determination. "Right. Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end..." Said Fuli. "Lion Guard defend!"Joined in Ono, Bunga and Beshte in their team motto!

* * *

**Back to Kion's POV**

"Okay, Zira. We're alone. Tell me about the roar." I said. "Don't worry, Kion. I'll tell you all about it. But first, you need to tell me. Whose side are you on? Lions? Or hyenas?" Asked Zira.

"I'm on the side of the Circle of Life. And the animals who respect it." I Said. Zira sighed. "You do take after your, father don't you? You see, Kion, I was hoping you'd choose to side with lions. With me. But if that's your answer..." Said Zira.

"Zira? What's going on?" I asked. It's your choice, Kion. With me. Or against me. But if you're against me... You'll never leave the Outlands. Same would have happened if you chose to side with me. After all, If I am to train Scar's heirs. Your father and I have a history. I used to be your father's mate before he banished me and my family, you see, Vitani and Kovu are adopted while you and Nuka are my only birth children. My, dear Kion, You were born here, in the Outlands. Sadly you were cubnapped the night after you were born. I named you something else. I named you Werevu" Said Zira. _**(Accord to the Glosbe Swahili-English dictionary Werevu means acuteness, adaptability, adroitness, cleverness, craftiness, cunning, deceit, intelligence, penetration, reasoning power, and shrewdness in Swahili.)**_

Suddenly the pieces fit together perfectly. 'Zira didn't want to lose me again. before we entered that cave she patted my head in a motherly kind of way. The way she had kept trying to get me on her side. the way she had that I'm just like my father was as if she was a disappointed Mother. But... No, I can't join her, Nala is my mom... But her touch made me feel an instant connection. A familial connection' I thought. the more I thought about it, deep in my heart I realised Zira was telling me the truth, She is my mom, not Nala.

**Noone's PO**

Zira noticed Kion was struggling with his feelings about what she told him when Nuka came in. "So you think Kion is that cub. I mean sure scar did tell us to take Kovu and Hide while he fought Simba not to mention that he did tell you to have Simba's cub if he were to die and that that cub would be his heir.' You're lucky that you never told Simba about that." Said Nuka. "Kion, your mane Kinda resembles my father whom I named you after. though you have my mother's cub spots as she never lost her cub spots that were on her leg." Said Zira.

"I'll join you... but I need to stick to my current reputation, however, I'll try to figure out a way to visit you." Said Kion/Werevu. "Ok Kion listen closely, from what I know about the Roar, which I learned everything I know about it from my father and Scar. Scar told me that he the Roar he lost it when he used it to destroy other lions, when he used it to destroy his guard." Said Zira. "I know that using the roar in anger makes it more powerful but if you lose control of it it may come back at you. he also mentioned that as you get older your roar becomes more powerful." Said Zira.

"You were right. The water hole belongs to us. Lions Only, lions over all. But once my guard returns with Jasiri after you banish her. I'll have to act like the way that they know me to act. And if push turns to shove we will find out if using the roar on lions really works. And you will have to act like you've been betrayed if Push turns to shove." Said Kion/Werevu.

"Very well, my dear, sweet, Werevu. You stay here with Nuka as I get Kovu and Vitani as well as get rid of Jasiri." Said Zira as she left Kion/Werevu and Nuka alone.

* * *

**Kovu's POV**

"What's taking mom so long? Nuka should be back by now. I remember how impatient he was. I said he was going to what was taking them so long then come back after getting back at Kion." Said Vitani. "Well, I'm getting impatient too. I'm going to see what's taking mother and Nuka so long." I said as I turned to leave Vitani and Jasiri alone, only to bump into mother. "Mom! You're back!" "Where is Kion?" Asked Jasiri.

"Kion and I have come to an agreement." Said Zira(Mother). "And what's that?" Asked Jasiri. "We agreed that the water hole belongs to lions. Only." Said Zira(Mother). "What? Kion would never do that!" Said Jasiri. "He's a lion, my dear. And we lions stick together. Now, Leave! And do not return!" Said Zira(Mother). "Fine. I'll go." Said Jasiri as she left. "Come, children. Kion and Nuka are waiting for us." I said.

* * *

**Kion/Werevu's POV**

"So Nuka, I'll speak with mother about giving you a chance to be a leader. But you will have to prove yourself to her that you can do it. Lead a supervised hunt, Kill a something big I don't care as long as you make yourself useful." I Said. "No way, I'll talk to her about that myself!" Said Nuka. "Oh yeah? Well, your chance is coming up soon. But now we need to stick to the plan. I need to seem as if I'm being held captive and in trouble." I Said.

* * *

**Noone's POV**

Lion Guard! What are you doing here?" Said Jasiri. "I know Kion said he'd be fine." Said Bunga. "But think he might be in trouble. Do you know where he is?" Asked Fuli. "Yes. He's joined Zira and her family." Said Jasiri. "Zira?" Said the Lion guard in unison(With the exception of Kion) "Hapana. Rafiki was right!" Said Ono. "You know Zira?" Asked Jasiri. "We've heard about her." Said Beshte. "And Kion wouldn't want to be any part of her family." Said Fuli. "Augh! I knew it. I should have never believed her!" Said Jasiri.

* * *

**Kion/Werevu's POV**

I was acting according to the plan when Mother showed up. "Poor Kion. So helpless without his Roar." Said Zira(Mother). I winked at Mother, Kovu, and Vitani. "Mom? What's going on? Kion said he talk to Simba about letting us go back to the pride lands! Why did Kion wink at us? Why can't we be friends?" Asked Kovu I watched as mother whispered to Kovu and Vitani about what was really going on before speaking out loud.

"It wasn't my choice, Kovu. He's the one chose the hyenas over us." Said Zira(mother.) "Aren't we worried he'll use that Roar on us?" Asked Kovu playing along. "If he uses the Roar against other lions, he'll lose it forever. And if he doesn't use the roar... Well, he'll just lose. Either way, we win. Without the Roar, Kion is harmless. Without Kion, Simba's Pride Lands are defenceless." Said Zira(mother). Nuka tried to Pounce on me while I tried to dodge yet because I was already weak from fighting so he succeeded.

"This is your last chance, Kion." Said Zira(Mother). "Zira do have something to say. Till the Pride Lands end!" I said. "Lion Guard defend!" Said my guard as they showed up. they battled my family. Soon Fuli knocked Nuka off me and I joined my Lion Guard. After the fight, we backed Zira and their family against a wall. "So... A Lion Guard with only one lion? Pathetic! Stand tall my lions! We have this ridiculous group of animals outnumbered." Said Zira(Mother).

"Doesn't matter, Zira! Go ahead Kion. Use the Roar!" Said Bunga "I can't that's how Scar lost his Roar. He used it against other lions." I said weakly before collapsing to the ground unable to stand. "That's not why he lost it. He used it for evil! Remember Rafiki's paintings?" Asked Bunga. "Of course. You're right!" I Said. "No! That's not true. I know the Roar's powers. Listen to me, Kion..." Said Zira(Mother). "Oh, I've listened to you, Zira. Now you listen to me. As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands. Or the Outlands!" I said. "You... You wouldn't! We're lions!" Said Zira(mother). I used the roar on my family but it picked me up and carried me away with mother and the other Outsiders. I noticed that the Roar didn't hit Kovu as we were carried away from Jasiri, the Lion Guard, and Kovu.

* * *

**Noone's POV**

"Don't worry I'll find Kion. Too bad I won't get to see Kiara again." Said Kovu before he went after them.

* * *

**Kion/Werevu's POV**

"AAAAAAAAhhh!" We screamed as we landed in an oddly familiar place but I couldn't place my paw on it. As I looked down my heart became filled with horror. "My-My Legs! They've been dislocated!" I screamed in horror, though I was also thankful that Nuka broke my fall otherwise I could have been worse. I watched as Zira relocated my legs back into the right place. "Where are we?" Asked Nuka as Dotty picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Yeah, What is this place?." I asked. "Our new home, It's a shame you won't be walking for a long time." Said Zira(Mother).

* * *

**Noone's POV**

"I know Jasiri believed in Kion. But I'll admit, I had my doubts" Said Madoa. "And now?" Asked Bunga. "I'm glad she has Kion for a friend." Said Madoa. "I just hope Kion is Ok." Said Ono. "I'm glad to have Kion and you guys as friends." Said Jasiri. "Back at ya Jasiri. Said Fuli.

* * *

**Timeskip to 11 1/2 months later**

* * *

Simba had to lead the Lion Guard in Kion's absence. during this time "Sire! Kovu has returned and he's helping a limping Kion into the Pridelands!" Said Zazu. "Kovu's back!" Said Kiara in excitement. "Kovu found Kion! That's great! He kept to what he said he would do!" Said Bunga. "Well maybe the roar Sent him really far into the outlands and that's why it took him so long to find Kion." Said Beshte.

"Hm, yes... well clearly we are now in his debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." Said Zazu unhappily. "Come on Lion Guard, Let's go." Said Simba as he and the Lion Guard went off to Where Kion and Kovu where Zazu spotted Them.

* * *

_**Please read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: rise of scar

**This is an AU of the Lion Guard Series. In the previous chapter, we learn Kion is the son of Zira and Scar. Not just that but also that Kion's other grandfather whom he was named after is the strange lion from the season 3 song when I led the guard. Kion in this story looks just like he does in the actual series except for the fact that he has a Dark stripe on his forehead like Zira and the strange lion from when I led the guard. Kion also has the ability to change is eye colour from Gold/amber to red. With this said let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Rise of Scar**

**Noone's POV:**

"Are you sure, you'll be ok Kion?" Asked Kovu. "Yeah I'm good, Now go home Kovu, I see my father and my lion guard coming here." Said Kion. Kovu nodded and ran off heading back to the outlands. Soon Kion was greeted by Simba and his lion Guard. "Kion! I'm so glad your back and ok, but why did Kovu leave? We are in his debt." Said Simba. "I told him to go home. Now about you leading my guard... tell me... what happened in my absence?" Asked Kion. Simba complied to his son's question and informed him of the events of his absence.

Kion was also introduced to Makini who he learned was Rafiki's New apprentice. "Well, I believe I shall resume to my role as leader of the lion guard." Said Kion. Meanwhile, Ushari was asking Makini if she could speak to the bad Lions of the past as well. "I'd have to ask Rafiki if there is a way to hear them." Said Makini.

* * *

**Time skip to Ushari spying on the lion guard and Rafiki.**

"Oh, that reminds me... My question. From earlier? I know that my Bakura staff can help me hear the great lions of the past... but is there a way to hear the bad Lions of the past too?" Asked Makini after trying out her new staff.

"Hmm. That is a serious question young one. But, you must learn the bad as well as the good. As you know, Makini, your Bakura not only brings images of the past to life. It can help you hear the Lions of the Past. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky. Their voices are in the wind. And you all have seen Kion use the Roar to make those Great Lions appear. But the Roar can also summon the worst lions of the Pride Lands past. Instead of clouds, these Lions appear in fire. Once summoned the Bakura can be used to talk to evil lions as well." Said Rafiki.

"Mother will want to hear of this... I better go before I get spotted leaving." Said a familiar Lion in the shadows as he slunk into the shadows leaving the scene.

"All evil lions? Even Scar" Asked Makini. "Yes. Even Scar." Said Rafiki. "Whoa! Creepy!" Said Bunga. "You said it Bunga!" Said Beshte. "Totally." Said Fuli "Thank you for telling me, Rafiki." Said Makini. "Of course, young one, Of course. But remember. Talking to bad lions? It is a bad idea!" Said Rafiki. "Got it! I totally understand!" Said Makini. "And so do I." Said Ushari as he left the scene.

"Now, it is time. Time to present Makini to Simba and the rest of the Royal family!" Said Rafiki. "This way Makini" "Good luck, Makini!" Shouted Beshte as Makini followed Rafiki to meet the royal family.

* * *

** Meanwhile in the outlands; Werevu's POV:**

"Mother! I learned some great news!" I said as approached the termite mounds. "Well, what is it?" Asked Zira(mother). "I learned from spying on Rafiki even though he told me to assemble the royal family that there is a way for us to summon Scar!" I said. "What?!" Shouted Zira in glee. "Yes, all we need is a Bakura staff, Fire and me to use the roar of the elders, most likely the most powerful roar I can muster!" I Said. "Very well... Go forth and summon our leader then return and retrieve us so you can lead us to our leader." Said Zira(mother).

I did as told and went straight to the Outlands Volcano. As I got close I saw Ushari talking to Janja. "So, there is a way to talk to Scar!" Said Janja. "So you're seeking to talk to Scar? Very well, yes there is... According to Rafiki, the Evil Lions appear in fire." I said. "K-Kion? What are you doing here?" Asked Janja. "The name's Werevu, son of Simba and Zira, and Scar's second heir! Kion is the name Simba gave to me. Werevu is my birth name... the one my mother Zira gave to me. And the reason I'm here? Well, I'm here to help you." I Said evilly.

"fine, One little eruption of this here volcano and we'll get plenty of fire!" Said Janja. "Yeah, right!" Said Cheezi. "Plenty of it!" Said Chungu. Suddenly all of Janja clan started laughing. "Yes! We'll also need Rafiki or Makini's staff. The staff will allow us to speak to Scar." Said Ushari. "Rafiki will be too tough. Though Makini isn't trained to fight, so her getting her staff would be easier." I Said. "We'll go after Makini. One, little unexperienced mandrill's no match for us hyenas." said Janja. "I agree." Said Ushari.

"Yeah, and once I roar we can bring back a legend!" I Said.

_**(Music starts)**_

**Bring back a legend**

**_Werevu:_  
_Scar was such a legend  
though he's long gone,_  
_His story lives on  
If I bring back that legend  
His great evil plots, give us a new start!_**

**_Janja:__  
Yeah, Scar will help us win with all his great advise!  
No more playing nice  
no more playing nice!_**

_** Janja ****and ****Werevu:**_

**_Let's bring back a legend  
A legend  
To help our fight  
Let's bring back a legend  
A legend  
Of darkness tonight_**

**_Ushari:_  
_No one in the Pride Lands  
Could possibly dream __of our big scheme  
They'll all be astounded  
When the Lion Guard's done, and our victory won  
_**

**_Werevu:_  
_We Just need fire and my roar for our surprise  
Then I'll make Scar rise  
I will make Scar rise  
_**

**Janja, Werevu, and Ushari:  
_Let's bring back a legend  
A legend  
To help our fight  
Let's bring back a legend  
A legend of darkness tonight_**

**_Janja(Spoken):_  
_Come on, everyone, all together!  
_**

_**Janja's clan, Ushari, and Werevu:  
Oh!  
****Let's bring back a legend  
A legend  
To help our fight  
Let's bring back a legend  
Of darkness tonight  
Let's bring back a legend  
A legend  
Of darkness tonight!**_

**_(Music and song ends)_**

"You hyenas know what to do! Ushari and I will be waiting at the top of the volcano for the staff." I said as I placed Ushari on top of my head and went to the lava chamber. "You got it, Kion. Let's go boys." Said Janja as he and his clan ran off to retrieve the staff.

* * *

**Noone's POV: **

"Water, water water! Water, water, water!" chanted a bunch of the animals. "When is she going to find the water?" Asked Hebu(I decided to give big baboon a name). "'I'm sure it will be any minute!" Said Laini. "Well it better be! I'm Parched!" Said Thurston. "So is there anything We can do to help?" Asked Kiara. "I don't know if there is. I believe we're in the general area of the new water source. But I haven't found the well site yet." Said Ma Tembo.

"Maybe we can look around for wet rocks, or some other sign of underground water?" Suggested Makini. "Oh, yes. That would be helpful." Said Ma Tembo. "You know what they say. Many eyes make a search seem smaller!" Said Makini. "Well said, Makini. And, thank you, your hIghness." Said Ma Tembo. "Happy to help Ma Tembo. C'mon, Makini. Let's find that water!" Said Kiara as she and Makini ran off. "Good luck." Said Ma Tembo.

"That was a good idea, you had back there Makini. I'm impressed... but I'm shocked my brother Kion wasn't there. Rafiki had to come into the den and collect us so he could introduce you to us." Said Kiara. "Well, I really admire you Kiara. Water is so important to the circle of life. So your helping Ma Tembo find is even more amazing, and Yeah I noticed that too. Rafiki told Kion to assemble you guys but he wasn't there when we arrived." Said Makini. "Wait. I thought I heard something. Hmm..." Said Kiara.

"That's funny I didn't hear anything. But I know that's something I need to work on. Being quiet so I can hear things. Like the Lions of the past!" Said Makini. "Makini! Be quiet." Said Kiara. "I know, right? That's what everyone's always trying to tell me! Shari, Makini. Shari. But it's..." Said Makini before being interrupted by Janja and his clan.  
"Hyenas!" Shouted Kiara. "Whoa!" Said Makini as she was knocked to the ground before one of Janja's Hyenas grabbed Makini'sn staff. "Chungu! Grab the mandrill!" Said Janja.

Chungu grabbed Makini before running off. "Makini? Oh, no!" Said Kiara. "Kiara! Help!" Shouted Makini as she was being dragged away by Chungu. "It's going to take more than one little lioness to save you Makini! A lot more!" Said Janja as he left with the rest of his clan. "Janja's right. I'm no match for his hyenas. But I know who is!" Said Kiara as she went off to get the Lion Guard.

* * *

"Lion Guard! Lion Guard!" Said Kiara. "Kiara? What's wrong?" Asked Beshte. "Janja and his hyenas! They attacked us. And they... They've taken off with Makini!" Said Kiara. "What?" Asked Bunga. "Makini?" Asked Ono. "Ono! See if you can spot Janja and his clan!" Said Fuli. "Affirmative!" Said Ono as he took to the sky. "Hapana. I see them, Fuli! They're taking Makini into the Outlands." "This is all her fault. She wasn't quiet when I asked her to be" Said Kiara. "Kiara. You can't blame Makini for something Janja did. " Said Bunga. "Right, what matters now is that we rescue Makini! C'mon! Till the Pride Lands end..." Said Fuli. "Lion Guard defend.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the Outlands; Werevu's POV:**

"Makini's Staff! You've got it." I said. "And We got Makini as well," Said Nne. "You fools! now my guard will be coming to rescue Makin. Best make my self look like a prisoner. Put me in a stone cell, with-in this here Volcano." I Said. The hyena complied. Soon the Janja walks into the caldera and to me. I Grab the staff after using the roar and throw the staff into the pit "Granduncle Scar, I summon you." I said. as the Bakura staff lands into the lava. a burst of flames appears and before fiery lion lands in front of us. (Think of the fanart of Scar's fiery ghost with a full body.) 'Hello, grandnephew." Said Scar. "Hello Scar, I need to get going. But know that I'll always return.

* * *

**Noone's POV**

Kion unites with his guard. "Kion! Where you? and was that the roar? Yep. That was. I had to use it to free myself. now let's get home.  
Kion, Makini and the Lion guard return to the pride lands, in which Ma Tembo finds the new water source for the dry season, Kion, however, Stops hanging out with the guard and goes on Solo patrols. meeting up with his family in the outlands. Telling Scar that he would be a spy with-in the Pride Lands who will be acting as the enemy, and much more.

* * *

**Next chapter Kion, his Guard, Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani will be teens. Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kion is the son of Zira and Simba. Grandson of Mufasa and the Strange lion**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

**Kion/Werevu's Pov**

I was training with Kovu before getting an idea. "Mother is it ok if I go in search of grandfather?" I asked. "Very, well my son." Said Zira(mother). "Good luck brother." Said Kovu. "Good luck, bro." Said Vitani. "See ya to

after mother's approval, I left heading deeper into the outlands. After going on for miles I bumped into an elderly male lion with a stripe on his forehead like me and Zira. "Hello, my names' Kion and I'm the leader of the lion guard. Also known as Werevu, Son of Simba and Zira, though those silly pride landers think I'm the son of Simba and Nala. I'm searching for my grandfather of whom I was named after." I said to the strange lion. "You have found me." Said Werevu(grandfather.

"So my grandson is the leader of the new lion guard? This reminds me of the time I met another leader of the lion guard I met named Taka. He used the roar of the elders out of anger on me and my friend in believing to have destroyed me" Said Werevu(grandfather) "My friend, don't tell me you brought that lion for me to give a scar just like you did to that Taka lion." Said a Dark-coloured cobra(strange cobra). "Ah, Uchawi I want you to meet my grandson Werevu." Said Werevu(grandfather).

"pleasure to make your acquaintance Uchawi." I said evilly. "Anyways I better return to the Pride Lands" I Said, before leaving.

* * *

"Kion your back where were you?" Asked Nala. "Patrolling, 'Alone' in peace and quiet." I replied. "I finally see why you saw Bunga as a nascence that is always hanging around." "Kion... that was before those 11 and 1/2 months you were gone... Now I understand why you enjoyed being around him all the time." Said Simba. "Yeah, and I have to be the one leading the Lion Guard while the real leader of the Lion Guard is always Patrolling on his own." Said Kiara.

"Whatever miss _**'I'm so full of myself'**_ or maybe Miss **_'I'm the future queen so do whatever I say little brother or be exiled'_** fits you better thanks to being a spoiled little princess." I said in a bored tone. "Kion... Y-You didn't mean to say those mean things... did you? I mean you're probably having a stressful day about Scar's forces." Said Beshte. "But that's no was to speak to your sister... My dad always says, the closer you get to your siblings the better off you will be!"

"Your right, but I won't apologize until Kiara gets a reality check and tells me sorry for everything she has done to me in our cubhood, and I mean it. The Pride Lands off without a bossy, nagging spoiled so full of herself future queen." I Said. "Wow, Kion... if you think I'm like that then perhaps mom and dad should leave you in charge of the Pride Lands as King for a few weeks while they take a break away from the Pride Lands. I'll lead the lion guard like I've been doing in your absence." Said Kiara.

"You're on... Kiara." I Said. "If you do a good job as King for a few weeks then I'll stop doing what you call my so-called spoiled behaviour towards you." Said Kiara. "Very well Kion, Kiara... We'll see you once we get back." Said Simba and Nala. "Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad." Said Kiara. "Father, mother." I said offhandedly nodding them goodbye. I waited until everyone was gone. "Skink... reveal yourself, I know you're there." I said. "Werevu... Scar wants to see you... now." Said a red skink by the name of Shupvu.

"Tell him now is his time to attack the Pride Lands while his heir by Simba is King for a few weeks while Father and the queen are gone." I said. "Very well."

* * *

After few weeks Simba Nala returned to Pride Rock only to see a scene that they did not expect. "You almost destroyed the Pride Lands!" Shouted Kiara. "Me? I had everything under control and you were the one protecting the Pride Lands. When I made our deal I temporally lost the roar as it was transferred to you until mom and dad got back, but for some reason now neither of us have it. I don't do anything. Face it you lost control of the roar and used it for evil, causing us both to lose it." I said.

"My fault? My Fault! No, it isn't. I didn't use it unless I had to. It's obvious that the great kings have judged you as an evil lion unworthy of the roar." Said Kiara. "Mom? Dad?" Asked Kiara. "Kion we had a little chat with Mufasa..." Said Simba, hearing that made me nervous. "W-what did he say? Why didn't I-? Is grandfather Mufasa mad at me?" I asked.

"that isn't for us to tell... it's for him." Said Nala. "Kion... You have joined Zira and her pride... not to mention Knowingly resurrect my little brother scar." Said Mufasa. "No! I joined Zira so I could learn from them... everything they know... I resurrected Scar to learn what made him turn evil... use what I learn from them to the Pride Lands's benefit. I'm not evil, I wasn't thinking straight at the time but I will get rid of Scar once that time comes. And it is coming soon... the day I banish the very Lion I summoned." I Said.

Soon I felt the roar of the elders' return back to me. "This won't be the last time I team up with villains to learn their secrets so we know what we are facing... everything."

* * *

Timeskip too where Kion/Werevu is a young adult

* * *

"The Roar is a curse Kion! You'll see! Sisi Ni Sawa!" Shouted Scar as he's flaming ghostly body was destroyed along I grabbed Ushari by the neck as he lunged at me. But Bunga was about to land on top of me... I dodged while still keeping ahold of Ushari. Banga managed to save himself but not Cheezi and Chungu who ran towards the caldera and lost control. "Fur-brains was a very accurate term for them... Janja. now let's go tell everyone the news." I said.

"Sure thing Kion." Said Ushari as I released him. Suddenly a Dark Purple-ish black cobra with Diamond-shaped pupils/Irises (Strange Cobra) slithered onto my back as I approached the Pride Landers and the OutLanders. "So who's going to rule the Outlands now that Scar's gone?" Asked Kiburi. "Oh, I know who's perfect for the job." Said Janja "Who? You?" Asked Reirei. "No, the Ruler of the outlands belongs to my friend. " I Said. "Uchawi? give him the signal to come out." I told the Scary cobra on my back. "Yes, Kion... Very Well." Said Ushawi. Soon my Grandfather whom of which Zira named me after walked over...

"Outlanders, meet your new ruler... Werevu" I Said. "Thanks, kid. Now you better get that scar healed.

* * *

**Noone's POV**

Kion learns about the tree of life and heads off, with is Guard, Uchawi, Makini, and Anga. To the tree of life but not before sending Mzingo to inform his true mother and other family members from out Outsider pride of where he is going.

* * *

**Next chapter is basically a rewrite season three episode Harmattan **


End file.
